


Want A Slice Of Some Darcy Pie?

by scarlettsoldier



Series: Soulmate Loving [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Darcy Feels, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsoldier/pseuds/scarlettsoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has had a hell of a long day; all she wants is some pie.  The universe has some other ideas for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want A Slice Of Some Darcy Pie?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at an OT3 fic and a Darcy fic, so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you are having a lovely day!

“I swear, this is not what it looks like.” The blonde hottie looked her up and down, one perfect brow lifting curiously. He had a faint hint of a smirk on his face, the tips of his lips turning up while his eyes were already smiling.  
“So you’re not stealing my food at one in the morning?” She supposed, looking back, that she should have recognized the words the moment that they left his mouth, but Darcy was too caught up in the fact that Captain fucking America was calling her out. At one in the morning.   
“Uh,” She stammered, adjusting the neckline of her Captain America themed pyjamas- what, they were half off at Target- that had ridden low on her bust-area. Biting her lip nervously she said, “Thor made me do it?”  
He looked like he was going to laugh for a moment, making Darcy think that she was off the hook, right up until he sobered up and gave her the most intense look she’d ever received. And, hello, she worked with the Black Widow, so that meant some pretty serious shit.  
“You don’t know how long we’ve been waiting for you.” He gave her an encouraging smile to which she responded with a look of confusion. What would he be waiting on her fo- oh. Oh. OH.  
“I’m soulmates with Captain fucking America?”  
“I prefer Steve Rogers, miss…”  
“Lewis. Darcy Lewis.” She thrust out her hand, using the other to keep the up the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders (which was also avengers themed).  
“It’s nice to meet you Darcy. I think I have someone you’d like to meet.”  
“Really, you mean- you know who my other soulmate is?”   
Now, Steve and Bucky were not necessarily secretive about their relationship, but back in the forties queer relationships were not exactly accepted, and since they were reunited, they kept the relationship just between their closest friends. Of course she didn’t know about them. “Of course. Follow me.” He held out his hand and was disappointed when she hesitated.  
“Can I still bring the pie? I had a really long day wrangling my scientists and I didn’t have any time to grab food.” She said, breaking out her trademarked puppy dog eyes. “I’ll bring two extra forks!”  
Steve just chuckled at her antics, though he was slightly worried that she worked a job that didn’t allow her to eat. He let her grab the tin and utensils before offering his hand again, smiling happily when she grabbed it encouragingly.   
“Oh, and don’t worry- I barely ever miss my meals.” She looked up at him with a smile on her face. “You don’t have to worry or anything.”  
“I’ll take your word on that.” He replied, leading her through the communal floor’s hallways. After a minute of anticipated silence, he asked, “You wrangle scientists?”  
A wide grin spread across her face. “Yeah, and I’m the best at it damn it! Someone has to remind those geniuses when to eat and sleep, and Jarvis just doesn’t cut it sometimes. I originally came here with my Janie, though I think you might know her as Doctor Foster. Ya know, Thor’s girlfriend? She has always had trouble taking care of herself while working and I just sort of fell into taking care of her. One thing led to another and we were on our way to the tower, and Pepper freaking Potts was asking me to do the same for Bruce and Tony. Apparently the pair also have trouble remembering to fulfill their needs when on a science bender. I just say the more the merrier. I’ll always love Janie the most- she’s my sister- but never tell the others that.” She turned her head to look up a Steve, suddenly sheepish when she realized how long she had been talking. “Sorry, I talk a lot when I’m nervous.”  
“It’s okay.” He replied, stopping in front of a rather bland white door, “though I would like to think that you have nothing to be nervous about.”  
“Eh, I’ve never been good at first impressions. But you already know that.” She gave him a sideways glance and a quick smirk. “I just don’t want to blow this one up.”  
“You’ll be fine, I promise. You don’t say anything bad.”  
“Oh, yeah, you’ve already seen their words, haven’t you?”  
“Of course.” He said, leaning on his front door. “Now, are you ready to meet your other soulmate?”  
She pretended to think for a moment before responding with an enthusiastic, “Hell yeah!”  
Steve just grinned and shook his head, unlocking the door and opening it quietly. “Buck? Are you up?” Steve flicked on the main hall lights, and Darcy quickly started to take in her surroundings.  
A tired moan followed a mumbled ‘yeah’ from the person other person in the apartment. “What’s wrong?”  
Steve tried to hide the happiness from his voice, he really did. He wanted Bucky to be surprised to find out about his missing piece, but he was just too overjoyed for the happiness not to leak into his voice. “Nothing’s wrong. Although I do have someone you’d like to meet.”  
Darcy adjusted the blanket tied around her shoulders, not sure if she should be questioning the sense of ease she was feeling. Sure, these men were strangers, but they were her soulmates after all. Of course she would feel comfortable around them. She just never expected that it would happen this soon.  
A couple of inintelligible grumbles sounded from inside what she guessed to be their bedroom as the person tumbled out of bed, a few thumps sounding along the way. She guessed that he was putting on something more… decent for guests as time passed.   
Suddenly there was a man standing in the living room, and a beautiful one at that. Though he wore a white tank top on his chest, she could easily see the ripples in his skin where his muscles were. She tried not to ogle at her apparent soulmate, moving her eyes up to meet his tired ones.  
“Who’s this Stevie?” The man slurred.  
“I think I’ll let her do the introductions.” Steve stepped back at the same time she stepped forwards, her hand outstretched.   
“Hi, it’s nice to finally meet you.” She said, a smile on her face, “would you like a slice of some pie?”  
His tired eyes widened marginally as he realized just who she was, or, rather, what she was to him. “Well,” he mused, “I’ll be damned.” He shook her hand firmly, giving her a large toothy smile. “James Buchanan Barnes, at your service.”  
“Darcy Lewis.”  
“It’s nice to finally meet you.” He pulled her in for a hug, hoping that she wouldn’t be intimidated by the sudden contact. It was just- god, did this feel so incredibly right. “And yes, I’d love to have a slice of your pie.”  
She giggled into his chest, obviously taking it a different way than he intended. “Oh, really?”  
“Oh, you know wh- Steve!”


End file.
